Like Father, Like Daughter
by Legacy Now
Summary: Marina felt she never belonged with her family. Her mother was blond, looked like her and everything else felt right, but why does her father want to protect her against this stranger that just arrived? Post Movie
1. Prologue

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Prologue

* * *

"Briseis, hold on!"

The high priestess's breaths were deep and rhythmic, holding onto her cousin's hand with all her might, Helen on the other side and Andromache wetting a damp towel. Two nursemaids were at her bedside to make sure the woman was alright and to help deliver the baby.

Briseis was pregnant and now she was in labor. While she was with child, looks of pity would be glanced at her. Less merciful opinions would look down upon her in shame. Despite the remarks behind her back, each day Briseis would touch her belly with loving thoughts, happily waiting for the child to come. She knew who the father was, but she wouldn't tell anyone of the identity of her lover. Paris probably knew, since he saw her reaction to a certain warrior's death, but Briseis was unsure if he really knew. It broke her heart every time the images of pain across his face swept to her mind. He couldn't come with them while she and the rest of the survivors escaped a ruined Troy... He wouldn't had come with them anyways. He was on the enemy's side, but Briseis knew he was but a mercenary, a hired hand to help fight the king's battles. So... could there be a slight chance he would have come with them?

Her skin was hot like burning coals, sweat dampening her brow and hair greasy. Blood leaked out of her body, dripping on to the bedsheets. Each spasm from her lower body sent shocks of pain, echoing throughout her nerves as she whimpered loudly in pain. She glanced at her stomach, the girth changing, rising up and down. For a moment she thought her insides would explode, but she knew she was surrounded with aid. Andromache placed the wet cloth on her forehead, kissing her cheek.

"Briseis, it's going to be alright... you were always the strong one, ever since we settled here," comforted Helen.

A weak smile was across the woman's face, looking up at her relatives' faces with tender eyes. How glad she was that she was surrounded by family. Even though Hector and her great uncle, King Priam, died during the siege at Troy, she knew they would be here with them in spirit.

It was a long and arduous task to relocate their citizens in a new peaceful setting. Some of them separated from the group to recreate their lives independently, while some stayed loyal and wouldn't leave the royal family. They were lucky enough to find a friend who was within the nobility to help shelter them, which Briseis was grateful for.

A great shock unlike any other spasm screamed through her entire being. The priestess let out a high pitch yell, her legs thrashed out violently, thrusting her body onto the mattress and howling out in agony. Something slid out of her womb, more pain coming until...

"Wah... wah...! Wahhh!"

Briseis felt a smile coming on to her face. She had passed the test. Every muscle in her body ached from the intense process. The sheet of the bed were damp with sweat and blood. Her vision suddenly got blurry, focus sharpening then fuzzy switching like a revolving cycle. Her heartbeat was starting to slow down. The beat irregular with too many pauses.

"Briseis, Briseis, you did it! You gave birth to a daughter!" the young prince showed his cousin the infant, joy beaming on his face.

The baby had wisp of golden hair on her forehead, eyes squinting from the torchlight. The tiny body emitted loud cries, skin a dark pink from birth. Briseis's smile got wider.

_She looks... just like her father. _

The happiness was short lived, for Briseis knew what was going to happen next. She reached for her child, holding the tiny body the best she could since she had no strength. The new mother looked into the child's gray eyes, seeing the baby's father's gentle nature and ambition burning within them. She loved her child with all her heart. There was no denying it. Briseis kissed her child on the cheek and looked to Pairs.

"Paris, Paris..." She wanted him to draw near since her message was urgent.

Her cousin drew closer, the smile on his face not seeming to go away.

"Yes, dear Briseis, what is it?"

"I... I don't think I'll make it," she breathed, every breath an arduous task.

The unwavering smile died immediately as she uttered the unfathomable words. There was a long pause between them that felt like it had no end.

"Wha- ... Briseis, what are you saying? Don't think that, I-"

"The gods are taking me away..." weakly stated the Priestess. "It is my punishment for falling in love and bearing a child, but I accept it wholeheartedly..."

"No, Briseis, don't talk that way, don't..." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I lost Hector and I lost my father, I... I can't lose you!"

"Paris, listen to me..." She placed a hand on Paris's cheek.

The young boy closed his mouth, hanging on every word the priestess was saying.

"He is a good man, Paris... Even if he was against us, even if he killed Hector... There's still good in him. He had it from the start..."

There was a long moment of silence between the two, not counting the buzz from outside the room, or the cheer of Helen and Andromache.

"Achilles is the father... am I right?" asked the youth. His voice was stern.

Briseis nodded weakly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes... he is."

Paris's eyes stared intensely at the corner of the room. Briseis knew he was in deep thought. She reached for his hand, making sure he listen to what she had to say.

"Her name is Marina..."

* * *

The priestess's eyes began to close, the grip on the baby slipping away. Paris caught the child before it dropped, the baby letting out more cries. Briseis was dead, gone from this world... Her body lifeless and lost of it's color. She was gone. She really was gone. Just like Hector... just like his father, the king... Tears in his eyes, he held the infant close to him.

And they both sobbed.

* * *

The fires ate the body away, taking the soul to the afterlife. All around Paris, woman shed tears from their faces. Prayers were chorused from the stand of singers. Offerings and rituals were performed while the body was turning to ash. The warm evening winds blew across his face and Paris looked at the horizon where the sun was setting. The young prince glanced at the burning corpse.

A few months ago, that was where his brother was before he left this world. And that was all because of Achilles. He took away his brother. Troy's honor, his father. And now Briseis... That was all the bloodthirsty man was going to take.

He left the courtyard, hoping somewhere in the afterlife that Briseis would forgive him of leaving her funeral early. Last news of Marina that he heard was that she was going to be sent to the temple to live with the priestesses. Marina must be protected and taken care of. Most importantly, she must never know anything about her father.

"Paris...! Paris!" He could tell it was Helen trailing after him. "Paris, are you alright? What's the matter?"

The youth turned around, facing his bride to be. He smiled, taking in her hands.

"Helen, what do you think of adopting a child?"

* * *

**Note*~ **

Hello, everyone! I'm new to the Troy section, so I hope to make new friends here. :) ^.^

In the story, Achilles didn't die. He was just severely injured and was healed by army medics.

I just came up with this on the dot, so I'll have to brainstorm, collect some dust... updates for chapter two would probably come slowly, but I'll try. :) ^.^

I just watched the movie yesterday, and I fell in love with it all. :D Eric Bana's acting was terrific, and seeing Sean Bean and Orlando Bloom together on the screen just made me think of Boromir and Legolas... donotjudgeihavenolife 8) haha And when I saw Paris/Orlando shooting arrows, I thought ELVESSSS XD

I just LOVE history. I was fascinated with Egypt when I was little, then (sugarcoated) Tudor history (but I learned the real Tudors when I got older. hehe Showtime's The Tudors is definitely not for kids! haha), then I got into more such as Marie Antoinette, Catherine the Great, and Cleopatra! Roman and Greek history's so rich out of all the time periods I've read... :)

Hope you liked the prologue of the story! :D Peace!


	2. Fear

**Note*~**

deathtobella - thanks so much for the review! (_**DON'T**_ change the name. :) I'm a Twilight-Anti too. :D So sorry Twilight fans, nothing personal. It's not my cup of tea!) All will be explained in the end. Thanks so much for the opinion! ^.^

Angels_Giggles - Thanks so much for the enthusiasm on the story and the praise. Seriously, it made me smile. :) ^.^ Heh... it broke my heart too that Briseis died. wahhhh *heart* thanks again :)

Marina's about ten years old in this chapter. Next chapter is when she is much older, where the story will go on. By the way, Astyanax is Hector and Andromache's son. Demetrios and Sophia are Paris and Helen's children (plus one more, but he's not born yet... :3 :D his name is Hector. :D how sweet and adorable of Paris to name his child after his brother. :D)

_SO! _... the update took longer than expected. ... *hides* :3 Writer's block, life, school, asdfgh crashed my muse. X3 :D

I don't know why, but... every time I think of the Greek gods or heroes, I can't help but think of Wonder Woman or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. ... a crossover of the two could work out. 8) :D

I'm so happy and flattered that everyone likes the story! Thank you so much, everyone. :D ^.^ It makes my days a little bit better, and I'm grateful for it. :) Here's chapter one! :3

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Chapter One

Fear

* * *

The little girl ran into the bushes, her arms waving around to get the twigs out of her face. Hide and seek in the mansion garden was a favorite past time for Marina and her brother and cousin, Demetrios and Astyanax. It was an excuse to get away from Sophia, Demetrios and Marina's little sister, and her constant complaints. She felt sparks of excitement every time the game was played. A sense of an adventurous atmosphere tingled within her fiber when she ran off to find a hiding place. Every time she hid, she hoped and prayed the boys wouldn't find her. Sometimes she won, sometimes she was found, but she loved the game.

At the end of the day, her mother would glance looks of disapproval at her spoiled clothes and dirt clad skin, trapped that her daughter wasn't ladylike and was far from what she hoped her daughter would be. This saddened Marina, but she found womanly duties to be unexciting and dull. She hoped she would make her mother proud of her one day, and to see a smile on her face for what she did. If only she didn't get into so much trouble and didn't plan so many schemes with Demetrios... The brother and sister loved each other dearly and had sweet expressions on their faces, but they always seem to reek havoc and were often scolded by the adults.

From the opening of the bushes, Marina noticed Demetrios was wandering on the pathway, his eyes as lost as his footsteps. A mischievous smile crept on the girl's face. Her hiding place was well found. Estimating the odds, she thought she would surely win this round of the game today! She noticed a large patch of space where she stood in the thick bushes. Marina smiled. More space in the bushes meant less aching legs, leading to a high chance of winning the game. She crouched herself on the open space. Looking through the opening, she noticed that Astyanax was found. He was trying to run away from Demetrios's clutches, keeping away from them as if they contained an illness.

_They'll never find me here..._

The smile was still on the girl's face. This was too good.

A twig snapped under her foot. All of a sudden, nothing was holding the ground she stood on and Marina felt she was falling. No wait, she was falling!

"AAIIEEEEEE!"

Leaves flew around, darkness enclosed around her and soon landed with a thump. Her body was sore from the fall, but nothing was broken. Rubbing her tender hip, she looked around where she fell. By the looks of it, she was in a cave. The only light that was around was the big hole were she fell from, illuminating the darkness as if it were holy light from the gods. By the looks of the light, the so called cave was somewhat small. Marina got up and tried to climb the rocks, but her little body had no strength to carry her at all. Two shadows cast down, revealing to be Astyanax and Demetrios.

"Marina, are you there?" It was Astyanax.

"Astyanax, Demetrios...!" the young girl cried, the eerie atmosphere of the cave creeping at her spine. "I'm here, help!"

"I'll go get mother and Uncle Paris," Astyanax breathed. "You stay here and watch over Marina."

"Will she be alright...?" cried Demetrios.

But the elder boy already left before he could hear the little boy's question. It was a long agonizing wait for the adults. Every second that past felt like hours for Marina. Demetrios wasn't at the opening of the hole, which made it less reassuring if she was safe or not. Suddenly, something rushed past her head, more small figures zooming past her. Screeches were heard. Could they be animals? Marina fell and landed on her hip, trying to get the creatures away from her. Could they be birds? Impossible... They were too dark to be birds. And they felt... furry. The creatures didn't have feathers. What were these strange creatures? How could they exist? Goosebumps crept along her skin. Had she died and gone to Tartarus, the realm of Hades? If she did die, where was the boat man? Were Astyanax and Demetrios illusions and weren't really there? Marina shivered. It was hopeless...

Looking at her hand, she noticed a trickle of blood dripping from a cut in her hand. She must have gotten it while she fell into the cave. If she was dead... would she be bleeding? Looking up at the beaming light, she closed her eyes, scrunched her brow, and looked at the long wall. It was a long arduous climb to the opening of the hole. Sometimes she would slip on a hold, but she got back her balance and continued to go up. She'd see Astyanax climb the brick walls of the mansion, but the wall she was climbing was uneven and unpredictable. A hold could fall off anytime if she wasn't careful. She was almost to the top. She could see the sky and the sun, the leaves and bushes were there! All she had to do was a few more climbs and she was safe, until... Her foot was on a week hold, the rock crumbling away and gravity taking it downward. Marina had the sinking feeling again, until she felt a strong arm grabbing at her wrist. It was her father! Sunlight attacked her eyes, feeling her father's tight embrace around her.

"Thank you... thank you, gods...!" rasped the noble lord. He looked into the little girl's eyes. "Are you alright, Marina?"

The girl chuckled. "Of course father."

Demetrios ran up to his older sister, glad to see she was in one piece.

"Were you scared?" he panted, wonderment in his eyes.

"Me? ... naa, I wasn't!"


	3. Dreaming Memory

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Chapter Two

Dreaming Memory

* * *

_He was severely injured. Her mere pleas couldn't stop the swift arrows from piercing his flesh. The two were wrapped in each other's embrace. The burning buildings and destroyed monuments felt light years away as they held onto each other._

_"It's alright... it's alright..." He soothed, panting as he stroked her beautiful dark hair._

_Tears were forming in the priestess's eyes, stroking the side of his face with tenderness. He leaned in and kissed her trembling lips, taking in her scent of flowers and incense. He took all of her in, body and soul. Gods, how good it felt against his skin...! But this was the last time he would feel those feelings. It was the first and last time he would ever do this with **her**.  
_

_"You gave me peace... in a life time of war." He breathed, trying to bring out the words._

_It was a hard effort to breath and talk, but he tried to say something to the woman. He knew he didn't have much time left._

**_You're beautiful..._**

_Another voice called out, "Briseis, come!" It was Paris._

_The tears began to roll off the woman's cheek. Her grip grew stronger, but still had it's gentle touch. He knew she wanted to stay and help him, but he knew he would only slow them down in their escape. It was hard, but it was for Briseis to live. He would face all the hellish beings in Tartarus and be burned alive rather than share Briseis with a Greek lord._

_"Go, you must! Troy has fallen… go."_

_"We must go," pleaded Paris. "I know a way out."_

_"It's alright." The warrior breathed, reassuring the woman. "Go...!"_

_"I love you...!" A long kiss was shared between them. For what was a quick few seconds felt like hours for Achilles.  
_

_She ran with Paris to the stairwell, getting to the opening of the room. Going... going... gone. She was safe, and that's what mattered to Achilles. A smile crept on his face. Falling to the ground, his vision blurred and he blacked out.  
_

* * *

**18 Years Later... **

The warrior awoke from his sleep and slowly stood up from the bed. It had been years since he had that dream. Why did it come back to him? In the siege of Troy, after he passed out from being shot by arrows, he woke up in the medic tent. He was wounded, but alive.

When the war was finally over, Achilles traveled all the corners of Greece, hoping to find Briseis. He looked in every nook and cranny in his travels, doing mercenary work now and then. Years past, and he still didn't find the woman he love. In his heart, Achilles hoped she was still alive and safe, hoping to find her as he tread the roads. One day after he traveled all of Greece, he settled near the seashore. At first, he thought it was temporary and it was a retreat for him after a long journey, but weeks became months. Months became years. He built a small house and improved the structure over the years, providing him shelter and warmth. Soon, he realized he became a part of the community where he settled. Setting aside the search for Briseis meant one thing: he gave up. He set his feelings for her aside... Forgetting her memory.

_"You gave me peace... in a life time of war." _

Battles and fights lost their valor as he rose to fame as a warrior. Achilles lost focus and forgot his reasons why he wanted to become a warrior and fight. Then he met Briseis... and she helped him get it back. Like an artist inspired by an energetic muse from weeks of art block, Achilles was back on track, all thanks to Briseis. He had nothing to thank her for what she did, except love her. She loved him back, and that was all they needed. Now they couldn't be together... It was a hard fact to accept, but he still lived and carried on in a new part of Greece. He had to leave and move on without her, but after all this time he still loved her.

He went over to the wash basin and began to cleanse his face. Once he placed the towel back on the rack, he knew what he had to do. He should have done this a long time ago.

He was going to travel back to where it all started.


	4. Seashell Necklace

**Note*~**

Hello, world! So sorry for not updating sooner. Life, school, and the major threat to the world: final examssssssss crept up from behind me and gave me nothing to do but watch hours of horrifying commercialsssssss ... Just kidding.

So I watched the movie again today, and I just saw the seashell necklace that Achilles's mother made for him, and saw he gave it to Briseis. So Paris finds it after Briseis is gone and thennnn... We will see what the fop will do 8) :D

I have one romancy oneshot (Achilles/Briseis) in the brainstorm process, but my muse, Sasha is telling me to place it as a modern AU and everyone's in college or school or something and... *no more spoilers*

Another idea I had in mind was an AU, but I think I need to collect more dust in order for the story to be good. ...

*cough*Achilles/Briseis*cough* 8) :D

This chapter's Paris's POV. Thank you everyone for your praise and words! It means a lot to me. :) :D

Enjoy! :) *hearts*

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Chapter Three

Seashell Necklace

* * *

**Eighteen Years Ago. **

_It was at least a week after Briseis's funeral. Before anyone went into her room and emptied out it's contents, Paris quickly sorted through her things before something of value was accidentally thrown out. The former prince hoped to find something of value in the room, something that would help keep the memory of his cousin alive. It was also to get something for Marina so she could connect with her real mother._

_ Would he tell her about her real parents? Especially... her father? The warlord split a lot of blood during the Trojan War. He took so much from the royal family. Does he deserve to know the existence of his child? Marina would probably be safer if she didn't knew the identity of her real father. It would pain her too much to learn that her own flesh and blood harmed her mother's relatives. _

_Ever since war fell upon them, the survivors of Troy didn't burden themselves with possessions. With Briseis's belongings, there wasn't much for Paris to look around in the room. Coming to a small box, the youth reached for the object. It was small, the shade of the color a light brown. The length was two of his hands across the top of the box. Seeing there was no lock on the box, Paris opened it and there he found a variety of objects. Two broaches, a sacred talisman with a symbol of Apollo on it, a turquoises colored stone, and two detailed feathers. _

_One object in particular stood out from the rest. He reached in and pulled out a necklace with seashells decorating the accessory. He remembered Briseis wearing the pretty chains around her neck, looking at it fondly from time to time. When she came back as a prisoner from the war, the seashell necklace was a new addition to her person. He didn't knew who the giver of the necklace was, and he didn't ask Briseis.  
_

_After a long time pondering on his thoughts, Paris concluded this was a good gift to give to Marina. __Closing the box, the necklace in one hand, he walked out of the room. How long would it be to give Marina the necklace that once belonged to her mother? Perhaps when she's older... Ever since Marina became the first addition to Paris and Helen's family, there was a lot of decisions to make on the baby's upbringing. Paris hoped that he and Helen would start a family of their own one day.  
_

_Glancing at the balcony, the youth saw Helen cradling little Marina in her arms. The sun eliminated an evening glow. He placed the necklace and the box in his bedchamber, hurrying to his wife's side. The light shown brightly on the horizon. Apollo was doing an excellent job of retreating the sun. Paris placed his arms around Helen, the couple leaning on each other as they watched the setting sun. The former prince looked upon the infant's face, eyes closed and sleeping from the long day. The babe's face looked so... innocent. It seemed that if you handled the tiny thing roughly it would break apart easily. _

_Closing his eyes, Paris placed his face on Helen's shoulder. _

I won't let harm come to Marina. ... Briseis, as Apollo as my witness... I vow to protect her! I will not fail you, dearest cousin._..  
_

* * *

**Present. **

"Marina? Marina!" The father smiled proudly as the doors opened.

The seventeen year old glanced at her father and smiled, clasping his hands into her own. The young woman kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, father, you wanted to speak to me tonight?"

"I just came back from Lord Colonomos," Paris began. "Marina, it is time. You'll be a married woman very soon."

A dampening expression was across Marina's face, her eyes looking down at the rug. He had talked to Marina about the arranged engagement ever since she was twelve. Marina's reaction would always be the same. She would get hesitant and didn't want to be a part of the planning at times, but it was always a custom to marry off the daughters in a noble's family. Breaking tradition would be worse than committing tens of thousands of crimes.

Marina would be marrying Zephyr Colonomos, the youngest of the Colonomos children. He was approximately five years Marina's senior, but even though the engagement was planned out for a long time, the two had never actually met.

"Do I... Do I have to marry a total stranger, father?" breathed the woman, eyes stern and no hesitation in her voice. "I don't even know if I'll like him the first time I see him."

"Zephyr is a fine lad," said Paris. "He's young, kind, strong... I'm sure there's something about him you'll like."

Silence.

Marina still didn't remove her unmoving stare.

When it came to the engagement, it was always like this. They'd talk about it, Marian would indicate she didn't want to go through the engagement. Paris persisted she go through it, but Marina was headstrong on her stand of the engagement. Paris loved Marina dearly and Marina adored her father. They were close as ever, but the tradition of marriage was the only subject they both had different opinions on. Marina could get rebellious at times, and the engagement was one of the things she would go against.

Changing the subject, Paris said: "I have something for you."

He left the room and came back with the seashell necklace in his hands. Marina's face expressed awe, holding the seashells gingerly in her hands.

"I would give you this tomorrow night, but with planning the celebration party and all, we'll be very busy," Paris clasped the accessory on the woman's neck. "This is my engagement present to you."

They both looked in the mirror. For a moment, Paris thought he saw Briseis standing next to him, except Marina had blond hair. Oh, how much he missed his dear cousin...! The noble saw Briseis in the young woman each day as she grew. The shape of her face... the spark in her eyes. In a way, it was like Briseis left a part of herself in her daughter before she left this world.

"It's beautiful... thank you, father."

_Father. _

_Oh, how would you react if you knew the truth...  
_

Marina called Paris "father" ever since she could talk. At times he would feel guilty because the truth crept at his heart slowly and painfully every time he hid the secret from her. Did she knew that she wasn't his flesh and blood? That she wasn't apart of the family she grew into? It would be to hard to tell her the truth, and to tell her of what her _true_ father did... It would devastate Marina if she knew that she was fathered by a murderer. He took away her mother as well...

Should he tell her that the necklace once belonged to a priestess who was her true mother? Now didn't seem like a good time. The wedding and the hectic events at the manor was already too much to handle.

Paris kissed the lady on the forehead as the woman said, "I will treasure it, always."

"I will always think of you, even though we are apart..."


End file.
